


Tomorrow

by useyourlove



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: whedonland, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-07
Updated: 2011-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 12:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Based On Challenge at Whedonland. Write a fic based on the following quote:</p><p>“If you won't be better tomorrow than you were today, then what do you need tomorrow for?”<br/>- Rabbi Nahman of Bratslav</p><p>Simon becomes frustrated with River's lack of progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at [wartytoads](http://wartytoads.livejournal.com/3132.html) on Livejournal. Won first place in its category at Whedonland!

She finally settled, eyes closing lazily and her breathing growing even and mellow. Simon occupied himself with discarding the used syringe, putting the small bottle of sedative back in its proper place, ensuring that all of his equipment was pristine and organized—before he took hold of the instrument table and overturned it with an outraged cry. Everything went skittering across the floor—clamps, scalpels, needles—everything. What the hell was the point of it all? What the hell was the point? He gave the table a good solid kick, and another, before finally leaning backward against the wall and sliding to the floor. He cradled his face in his hands.

He thought she was getting better. She always seemed to be getting better before something like this happened. Every day, she was just a little more lucid, just a little more River. And then something like today would happen and she would slide right back down the rabbit hole. What the hell was the point of even waking up tomorrow if she would be just as bad? If she would be worse? Why did tomorrow even exist if there was nothing he could do?

He steadied himself with a long deep breath, blowing it out in a sigh. He stood, righting the table, crouching to pick up the scattered medical instruments and spending the next hour meticulously cleaning, stowing, and organizing. Tomorrow she would be better.


End file.
